Frozen Curse
Primary focus: Skylor's mother, Kai and Nya's fathers side of the family. Secondary focus: the Oni Summary A week since The Molten Army failed to conquer Ninjago a second time. A week since Cole sacrificed himself to save Ninjago. A week since peace fell over Ninjago. But a new threat is about to rise. From the Frozen Wasteland, a cult rises from their icy tomb to conquer Ninjago in the name of their God like idol known as Icebreaker. But they come with a curse. A curse tied to the mysterious Frost Magic they use. Episode 105-An Icy Welcome (Rebuilt Monastery) Kai enters the training arena. Skylor: 'Morning Kai, did you sleep well? '''Kai: '''Not really. I still feel tired. But at least I'm awake enough to move about. 'Skylor: 'That's nice to know. But we've got to train. '''Kai: '''I know. But, where is everyone? '''Skylor: 'Jay and Nya are off visiting your parents, Lloyd, Misako and Wu are off in New Ninjago City as for Pixel and Zane. They're at Borg Tower. 'Kai: '''I see, well, let's not keep training off. ''(Frozen Wasteland) A deep dark blue Anacondrai head peeks out from a corner. 'Froze: '''Are you sure that this is a good idea Icyfate. I mean, I know a few things about Ignacia. But with being the home of a master of fire. I'm not sure that the frost will last. 'Icyfate: 'I'm sure it will be fine Froze. Just remember that not everything is able to melt frost. And fire definitely won't be able to. Go on. Frost Lord will want results. And he wants the ninja to know about our presence. '''Froze: '''If Frost Lord thinks its a good idea. Then I'll do it. But remember that this isn't because I want to, but because Icebreaker must've ordered it. '''Icyfate: '''And I'm sure he has his reason for targeting the blacksmith shop that the master of fire took over after his father was kidnapped by the Time Twins. ''(Ignacia) 'Ray: '''I'm glad we good be of help to you two. '''Nya: '''Thanks dad, I'm glad we were able to visit to plan our wedding. '''Maya: '''You're welcome to come to us whenever you need help or advice. '''Jay: '''We'll be sure to keep that in mind. '''Ray: '''Is it me or has the air gotten older suddenly? '''Maya: '''Odd, a cool change was forecast for today, you don't suppose that they are here? '''Ray: '''I doubt it, they went missing. Most likely dead. '''Nya: '''Does a Hypnobrai doing spinjitzu seem odd to you guys? '''Ray: '''That is no Hypnobrai Nya. That is an Anacondrai warrior. But spinjitzu and dark blue scales. This is odd. Wait. I recognise that colour. Transparent energy like bright blue. Frost Magic. '''Jay: '''Another Anacondrai. I thought Pythor was the only one left alive? '''Maya: '''So did we all. But that neck is a dead giveaway. But I didn't think they existed. '''Nya: '''We need to defend the village. '''Ray: '''I agree. We'll deal with other matters later. Are any of the other ninja close by. '''Jay: '''Only Kai and Skylor. The others are in New Ninjago City '''Maya: '''Then we need Kai and Skylor here now. ''(Outside) 'Froze: '''This is fun. I never thought that people would flee at the sight of a serpent doing spinjitzu. '''Jay: '''Hey snake head. You didn't buy your destruction ticket '''Froze: '''A ninja. Now that is just what I needed to see before I left. '''Kai: '''Don't you go anywhere Hypnobrai. '''Froze: '''Why does everyone confuse me with those cobra snakes. I don't look like them in anyway. '''Skylor: '''You kind off do. I mean, the deep dark blue scales. '''Froze: '''Get out of my way. You'll never stop the Frost Legion from conquering Ninjago for our master. '''Nya: '''want to bet on that Anacondrai. '''Froze: '''At last, someone who knows my tribe. '''Kai: '''Anacondrai. But Pythor's the only Anacondrai left. '''Froze: '''Oh, him. Never liked him. '''Kai: '''You've heard of him? '''Froze: '''Of course. We are in the same tribe. Well, use to be. Well, gotta go. See you later ninja. '''Kai: '''An Anacondrai without a tail. That is....odd. '''Ray: '''There is much about the Anacondrai that even we don't know. '''Skylor: '''Perhaps it's time to visit Kryptarium and pay Pythor a visit. '''Jay: '''Yes, we should. Episode 106-Tale Of The Anacondrai ''(Kryptarium prison) 'Pythor: '''You ninja again. Don't you ever know that I require my tie away from you. '''Kai: '''Um, we did leave you alone for sometime Pythor. But we need answers. '''Pythor: '''Unless it involves me, I don't want to hear it. '''Skylor: '''Dark blue scale Anacondrai. What do you know? '''Pythor: '''Now you've caught my interest. Did he have a tail? '''Jay: '''No. '''Pythor: '''Froze. That sneaky snake. '''Kai: '''Can you tell us about him. And how he knows spinjitzu. '''Pythor: '''Well, I see no harm in betraying a traitor to my tribe. You see, Froze was once a very loyal Anacondrai ''(Serpentine wars) 'Arcturus: '''What news do we have from the war effort? '''Froze: '''We have gained the Glacier Barrens from the Elemental masters and are pushing on towards the Birchwood forest. '''Arcturus: '''You are indeed very loyal Froze. And a great warrior. Proceed with the war effort. '''Froze: '''Yes general Arcturus. ''(Close by) 'Pythor: '''Why is it that he gets so much attention. I'm much more schemer then he is. And skilled. '''Anacondrai warrior: '''I don't know Pythor. But we must do as we are told. Even if that means following Froze into battle. '''Pythor: '''I suppose you're right. ''(Present) 'Kai: '''You hated him because he was favoured by the Anacondrai generals. '''Pythor: '''Will you not interrupt. I'm telling a tale of a traitor. '''Nya: '''Excuse my brother. Continue. ''(Serpentine wars) 'Pythor: '''Hmm, I think I have an idea on how to get into the spotlight. you there '''Anacondrai warrior: '''Yeah '''Pythor: '''Find me more information about our benefactor. '''Anacondrai Warrior: '''You mean Chen. Um, he's giving us the advantage by turning the elemental masters against each other. '''Froze: '''And that is ok, as long as he isn't manipulating us. '''Pythor: '''For once, I agree. We Anacondrai are prideful. '''Anacondrai Warrior: '''But um, he has been giving help the elemental masters through the use of his wife. '''Froze: '''A traitor to us. No human should ever help us. ''(present) 'Pythor: '''And so Froze went on to complain to the generals. I was demoted once more to the lowest rank. But the damage had been done. Froze grew suspicious of Chen and eventually discovered that he was indeed manipulating us. As such, Froze denounced his loyalty to the generals and as a result. He lost his tail. Whatever he did then, I can only image lead to him gaining his Hypnobrai coloured scales. '''Kai: '''Now that we have that information. We should be going and alert the others of this threat. '''Pythor: '''But what do I get. I just told you a tale and all you do is leave me. Sometimes I honestly wonder why I bother to help your type. Episode 107-A Frosted Temple ''(Rebuilt Monastery) 'Lloyd: '''Kai, Skylor, Jay and Nya, where have you all been. You missed training an hour ago. '''Kai: '''We don't have time for that Lloyd. Because we just learnt a lot of new things. And what we learnt is that Pythor isn't the last Anacondrai alive. '''Lloyd: '''What? '''Skylor: '''Yeah, there is another, one known as Froze. His skin has turned Hypnobrai blue though and he lacks a tale because he left his tribe after discovering that Chen was manipulating his tribe. As such, he avoided the same fate as the other Anacondrai. But that also means that no purple scaled Anacondrai left. '''Misako: '''I don't know what you mean. But the temperature around the fire temple has changed drastically. '''Kai: '''But that's impossible. It's built into a volcano. '''Nya: '''Volcanos can die Kai. '''Misako: '''Not the Volcano that the fire temple is built into. Whatever has caused it must be powerful. Zane and Pixel are already on the move. '''Lloyd: '''And we're on our way too. ''(Fire temple) 'Icyfate: '''Are you sure this is needed Frost Lord? '''Frost Lord: '''If we are to ensure that the master of fire joins us. Then yes, this is needed. '''Icyfate: '''But his frost magic isn't as adept as ours. His has been dormant for his whole life! '''Froze: '''Which is why you need to be the one to awaken it. '''Frost Lord: '''But if you fail. Then I will do it myself. My staff should do the trick. 'Frosty: 'Yeah, um, sorry to interrupt. But the ninja are coming. '''Frost Lord: '''Took them long enough. Everyone to your places. We must trap the master of fire alone with Icyfate. '''Froze: '''Easier said then done. I still can't believe he confused me for a Hypnobrai. '''Frost Lord: '''Mate, your scales are the colour of a Hypnobrai. I can't blame them. '''Froze: '''But the neck clearly says otherwise. '''Icyfate: '''Just get to your places. '''Kai: '''Hello, anyone here. '''Jay: '''Why's it so cold here. '''Zane: '''This ice is unnatural. It is unlike anything I have ever seen. '''Pixel: '''I agree. This is nothing your elemental power could create. '''Frost Lord: '''That's because it's called frost. Stronger then ice. And able to tolerate hot temperatures such as those generated by a volcano. Now, attack my legion and remember the plan '''Icyfate: '''I'm going to enjoy this..... Episode 108-Smith Tale ''(Fire temple) (Kai and Nya are separated from the others as they fall down a large hole with Icyfate) 'Kai: '''Who are you, you seem familiar. '''Icyfate: '''Who wouldn't remember their grandmother. '''Nya: '''You lie. '''Icyfate: '''Do I Nya my granddaughter. '''Kai: '''How do you know her name. You're not our grandmother, our grandmother died years ago. '''Icyfate: '''A tale Kai, you should know that not everything that is told to you is true. I am Del Smith. And you are my grandchildren. Whether you like or not. ''(Above) 'Skylor: '''We need to help Kai and Nya '''Lloyd: '''We've got other problems to deal with right now Skylor. Such as these guys. '''Frost Lord: '''The Frost Legion will never surrender ninja. '''Zane: '''It appears that they are using some form of magic to empower their attacks. A magic with a corrupting power. I suggest that we avoid contact at all costs. '''Lloyd: '''I agree with Zane. ''(Below) 'Icyfate: '''I knew my son wouldn't have the guts to tell you about me, or where he gained his elemental power from. '''Kai: '''I know you lie. So why even bother. '''Icyfate: '''It's simple. I know you father, he was my son. I was also the master of fire before him. '''Nya: '''Yeah, I'm no buying it. '''Icyfate: '''Ungrateful grandchild '''Skylor: '''Look out below! '''Kai: '''Sky? '''Skylor: '''What do we have here? '''Icyfate: '''Family business. Something you should know well master of amber. '''Skylor: '''Yeah, I don't buy it. '''Icyfate: '''In time, all will reveal itself. But I must be going because the spell is wearing off and soon this pit will be full of molten lava. '''Kai: '''We need to go. I won't be able to take us all with my potential. '''Nya: '''Then take Skylor. I'll get myself out. '''Skylor: '''How? '''Nya: '''Like this ''(Nya uses water to escape) '''Kai: This will cause me to fall unconscious. But if it means saving us. Then so be it. (Kai uses his full potential to escape with Skylor.) Jay: 'You guys are safe. '''Kai: '''Yeah, but I feel tired. ''(Kai falls to the ground) 'Skylor: '''He did warn me that would happen. '''Lloyd: '''Who are these guys. We know who they are, but who are they really. '''Wu: '''Perhaps I can answer that question. Episode 109-The curse ''(Rebuilt Monastery) 'Lloyd: '''So master, tell us about this power. '''Wu: '''Back when Ninjago was new. A few Oni arrived. Mystake among them. But she wasn't the only Oni to betray her kind. There was another. One known as Icebreaker. He sought to conquer Ninjago for his own. He was also the original caretaker of the Oni masks. '''Kai: '''But that doesn't help us in many ways. '''Wu: '''In order to understand the threat, you must know it's past. '''Zane: '''That makes sense. '''Wu: '''Icebreaker was the first to discover Frost Magic, a powerful aspect of magic. Stronger then dark magic or magic. But it doesn't come without it's side effects. It is also a curse. A curse that affects the user deeply. It is why they all have blue skin. It is also why they fear temperatures such as those produced by a volcano. Because they can feel it's heat greater then we can. '''Skylor: '''So, what else does it do? '''Wu: '''This curse of a magic is also able to convert any form of matter to a powerful type of ice known as frost. An ice strong enough to tolerate the temperatures of a volcano for a sort period of time. '''Jay: '''And is this magic found in people or can anyone use it. '''Wu: '''That it a question for Ray. For he knows more about this then I do. '''Kai: '''I'm going to see him. I have a question of my own I need to ask him. ''(Ignacia) 'Ray: '''Kai, what brings you here? '''Kai: '''We need to talk. Who's Del Smith? '''Ray: '''I had hoped the day that you knew that name never came. '''Kai: '''Why? What are you hiding dad? '''Maya: '''Your father has many secrets from his side of the family that he wishes to be kept. But Del Smith was his mother. '''Kai: '''So what she said at the fire temple was true. '''Ray: '''Yes, Del was my mother the master of fire before me. '''Kai: '''And also. Where does Frost Magic come from? '''Ray: '''That magic is most commonly found inside an Oni or a master of fire Kai. I myself have never had it. But I fear you do for it can skip a generation and only affects one member of each generation. '''Kai: '''So it's possible I don't have it but Nya does? '''Maya: '''In theory yes, but it has never been known to affect masters of water. '''Kai: '''So I might be in trouble if I have it laying dormant inside. '''Ray: '''Yes. '''Kai: '''I don't like this already.... Episode 110-Cursed ''(Rebuilt Monastery) 'Skylor: '''Kai! You've returned. '''Kai: '''Yeah, I'm back. '''Lloyd: '''Are you ok Kai? ''(Kai walks inside) 'Wu: '''I just received word from Ray about their meeting. Kai will need time to accept that he may become the next victim of the frost curse. '''Skylor: '''Why. Why him? '''Wu: '''Because the curse is more likely to be found laying dormant inside a master of fire then it is others. ''(Inside) 'Kai: '''Why me, why would I have to be the one to get cursed next. Why not some unlucky guy who doesn't have long left to live. '''Wu: '''We are chosen because destiny has another choice for us. A choice that we never know till the right time comes. '''Kai: '''But what if I don't want to become blue like them. '''Wu: '''That is unfortunately a factor of destiny Kai. But remember that not everything is as it seems. '''Kai: '''I guess so. But I guess dealing with the Frost Lord isn't an option. '''Wu: '''On the contrary, I was hoping you would lead Skylor, Jay and Zane in hunting down and capturing him. '''Kai: '''Anything to get what I can to avoid this curse. ''(Frozen Wasteland) 'Icyfate: '''You said I would awaken his dormant magic. But it didn't work. His will is too strong. '''Frost Lord: '''Then the staff shall be the key ingredient in waking his dormant magic. '''Kai: '''And that won't work, cause I won't let you even touch me. '''Frost Lord: '''I doubt that'll be needed. A simple blast from the staff should do it without me even needed to make contact with you. '''Skylor: '''You'll have a hard time even hitting him. ''(Frost Lord smirks behind his covered mask and fires a blast from his staff. Kai falls to the ground.) 'Kai: '''Ah, it hurts so much. I can't feel my left hand. '''Skylor: '''Kai! '''Jay: '''Oh, no one does that to my future brother in law. '''Frost Lord: '''We're done here. '''Zane: '''We need to get Kai back to the Monastery. '''Skylor: '''Kai, are you able to move. '''Kai: '''DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CAN MOVE? '''Jay: '''No, it doesn't look like you can move at all. '''Kai: '''Oh no Jay. Of course I can move. It just really hurts. '''Zane: '''Let us see your hand Kai. '''Skylor: '''Oh my lord. It's bright blue. '''Kai: '''I've, I've... ''(Kai faints) Episode 111-Family Tales (Four Weapons) 'Ray: '''What happened to Kai? '''Skylor: '''He was hit by a blast from Frost Lord's staff. '''Kai: '''It hurts so much. I can't feel my left arm or foot. '''Maya: '''We need to get him on a bed and resting. I fear that this won't go well. '''Skylor: '''I understand. But we must take care of him. Kai will need all the attention we can give him to get him through this. '''Maya: '''I agree. But I've remember more about Asolor. '''Skylor: '''We'll talk once we've got Kai settled into a bed. '''Kai: '''Can't feel my left arm or foot. Why can't I feel it. ''(Rebuilt Monastery) 'Nya: '''Where's Kai and Skylor? '''Wu: '''I need to talk to you all about what happened. '''Lloyd: '''Why, what happened? '''Wu: '''Kai has been cursed by Frost Magic. I fear he'll be out at least for two days. And then a third day while he recovers his energy. '''Nya: '''This is terrible. First Cole dies by sacrificing his life to save Ninjago, and now Kai's out of action. '''Jay: '''I know. But we know where the Frost Legion hangs out the most. '''Zane: '''The Frozen Wasteland. ''(Four Weapons) 'Skylor: '''It's ok Kai. I'm here for you, you parents are here for you. '''Kai: '''The pain is too much. I can't handle it. '''Maya: '''It is as I feared. This confirms that Kai does indeed have Frost Magic inside his blood. And now that it has woken up. Kai will be out of action for at least 3 days. 2 for pain, 1 to recover. '''Skylor: '''It's going to hurt him isn't it knowing that he won't be able to head out for 3 days. '''Ray: '''I think he's in too much pain to care at the moment. '''Skylor: '''I see. But tell me. What do you know off my mother. '''Maya: '''Your mother was once a good friend of ours. She was our first choice for a godmother to our future child. But when she betrayed us for Chen. She was off the list. We managed to keep tabs on her and learned that she took a team of Chen's men to search for the cult known as The Way of The Oni. She and her team entered the Frozen Wasteland but never came back out. We fear she died with her team there. '''Skylor: '''I, I never knew her. I only have a single image of her from my childhood. And that was it. '''Ray: '''Things are tough. But my mother did the same thing by searching for the cult. Only difference is that she succeeded and became the person she is today. She left me at a young age with my father. '''Skylor: '''I...I need time to process this. '''Maya: '''We understand. Learning things like this can be tough. '''Skylor: '''Thank you. You are really the kindest people I know besides Kai. Episode 112-Out Of Action ''(Frost Castle) 'Frost Lord: '''Icebreaker. We must speak. '''Frosty: '''Hold on while I change form Frost Lord. '''Icebreaker: '''Much better. Now then. What is it that you needed to speak about? '''Frost Lord: '''It is the situation with Kai. We awoke the Frost Magic but the spell didn't work. '''Icebreaker: '''Then the myths among my kind are true. That spell will not work against someone of Oni heritage. Meaning that Kai has an ancestor that also betrayed my kind alongside me and Mystake. '''Frost Lord: '''What do you want us to do. '''Icebreaker: '''Proceed with the plan. We shall freeze Ninjago and then use it as a personal playground for when the rest of my kind come. They will see what power we truly have. '''Frost Lord: '''Yes Icebreaker. ''(rebuilt Monastery) 'Wu: '''How is Kai getting along today? '''Skylor: '''He's still in pain. But his left hand appears to be all that's affected. '''Wu: '''Interesting. There was a legend among the Oni that the curse of Frost Magic will spread slowly through a being of Oni heritage. But we must wait till Kai has recovered from the pain the day after tomorrow. '''Skylor: '''Are you suggesting that Kai might have Oni blood? '''Wu: '''It is a theory. But I believe that there is more to Kai then meets the eye. ''(Four Weapons) 'Nya: '''Oh my. Seeing him in such pain. It's horrible. '''Ray: '''Indeed. But I fear that today the Frost Legion makes their first move against Ninjago. '''Jay: '''Then we'll have to head to the Frozen Wasteland and attack them before they attack us. '''Nya: '''Yes. But we can't wait for Kai. It would be too late if we leave with Kai in two days time. ''(Frost Castle) 'Icebreaker: '''The Ninja seek to stop us before we attack. Frost Lord, prepare the Frost Legion for battle. We'll ambush them at the same place we did with the master of amber and her small attack force. '''Frost Lord: '''Yes Icebreaker. Episode 113-Frozen Land ''(Rebuilt Monastery) 'Skylor: '''So, we're attacking without Kai. '''Nya: '''Yes, it'll be the only thing that allows us to stop them before they get to us. '''Skylor: '''Ok. But we do this for Kai and Ninjago. '''Lloyd: '''Yes, for Kai and Ninjago. ''(Frozen Wasteland) 'Zane: '''Is something wrong Skylor? '''Skylor: '''This skeleton. I recognise that hood. '''Pixel: '''Who is it? '''Skylor: '''It's my mother, Asolor. '''Lloyd: '''Why is she out here? '''Skylor: '''She was seeking out Frost Magic for Chen. '''Frost Lord: '''And we got to her first. No one gets to Icebreaker for the magic without going through us first. '''Jay: '''It's an ambush! '''Nya: '''Then we need to be ready to fight back. '''Frost Lord: '''Attacking without Kai are we. You're going to need you master of fire to even stand a chance against us. Take them. ''(Four Weapons) 'Kai: '''I feel like my mind is so clear. I feel like I have energy again. And the pain is no longer there. '''Wu: '''Indeed Kai. But you must hurry. The others are in danger. And only you can sand a chance against the Frost Legion. '''Kai: '''But how am I going to fight them. '''Ray: '''By using Frost Magic against them. Remember what Wu taught you son. '''Kai: '''Ok. I'm coming guys. Episode 114-Legions Fall ''(Frost Castle) '''Skylor: '''You won't hold us forever! '''Frost Lord: '''I beg to differ miss Chen. Your mother put up a good fight. But she too fell like the rest of that cult. A true cult doesn't seek to become who they worship but to follow in their footsteps. It's like a legacy. You do not aspire to become a legacy but to follow in its footsteps. '''Nya: '''Ha, that doesn't even make sense! '''Frost Lord: '''Ah, Nya Smith, younger sister Kai Smith. My, you and your water won't stop us. We would just freeze you in place. '''Kai: Really, then why is it that I've taken down all but two of you then. 'Frost Lord: '''What, how? '''Kai: '''When you were talking, I used Frost Magic to take them down silently. But you and Frosty will be next. '''Frost Lord: '''No, I will not be taken down by you. '''Kai: '''Please. You attempted to do that before. '''Frost Lord: '''Like I meant to. You never realise something till it's too late. '''Frosty: '''Just like you have. '''Frost Lord: '''What, what is this. '''Frosty: '''Your use has come to an end. And now I shall claim my staff and the power I gifted you. '''Kai: '''Frost Lord was never the true leader. Frosty was. '''Frosty: '''Frosty is just a fake identity created while I gathered my strength from my fight with Mystake years ago. '''Lloyd: '''You're an Oni! '''Frosty: '''You're perceptive. But I can sense your Oni blood. But it seems you are not the only one with Oni heritage. '''Lloyd: '''As if, now show your true face. '''Frosty: '''Very well. '''Icebreaker: '''How is this? '''Kai: '''Not pretty. '''Skylor: '''Just like Mystake. '''Icebreaker: '''Oh, don't mention her. She only fought against me because she wanted to defend Ninjago. I wish to conquer it and use it as my staging ground to take command over the Oni. '''Kai: '''Thanks for dropping your plan. Now you're going down. '''Icebreaker: '''I won't go down without a fight. ''(Kai is flung to the side) 'Kai: '''Ouch. I was not expecting that. ''(Kai throws a blast of elemental energy) 'Icebreaker: '''No cheating. Frost Magic only. '''Kai: '''But you have no problem in using your natural gifts Oni '''Icebreaker: '''Then perhaps I should use my most devastating weapon against you. '''Kai: '''Good luck. '''Icebreaker: '''I know your heritage Kai. Your family has ties to the first realm. To my kin. To the leader of the Oni. '''Kai: '''You tell lies. '''Icebreaker: '''Yet it has been proven. Your arm should be completely covered by that energy. Yet only the hand remains affected. '''Kai: '''And how would you know that? '''Icebreaker: '''Because my ancestor created Frost Magic. And an being of Oni blood will experience the curse slowly spread due to our long life span. '''Kai: '''Well. I guess I can give you my weapon too then. Now '''Icebreaker: '''What! '''Lloyd: '''You failed. '''Icebreaker: '''You're all foolish. I might've been the only one who could stop a full scale invasion from the first realm. But now that they will come. My ancestors, yours, Kai's, they come for Ninjago and you'll never stop them all. ''(Icebreaker dies) '''Kai: '''I don't like that at all. '''Skylor: '''Neither do I. '''Jay: '''But we are safe and Ninjago is saved. '''Kai: '''Yes, but we've all been affected in some way. Some more then others....Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions